


Further down the river

by modillian



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Copious Body Fluids, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, PWP, Pregnancy, penis fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modillian/pseuds/modillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’d never been like this for her, before. She’s never felt so ravenous and in her body, controlled by it. All she ever has to do, however, is part her legs and moan for him, and he comes to her, so generously, so heatedly, so greedily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Further down the river

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not entirely certain where all this came from, but some sparked from [Unremarkable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/506026) by thalialunacy: _Zoe laughed, touched his cheek, said, 'Well, we would make pretty babies,' and went back to her boyfriend. And even when her boyfriend was no longer her boyfriend, nothing changed. Until it all did._

Her cunt saps and drools for him often, now. She wakes dripping for his penis. The desire eases during the day away from him, but once at home she begins to flex and flow anew. Even when he isn’t there, body memory spikes on every surface, the floors and furniture and walls imprinted with memories of being fucked over every inch of it.

He splits her swiftly and rocks into her with ease and aplomb. Her body nurses hungrily on his rich cock. It’s like she’s never feasted on a thick dick or been fed satisfying semen before -her body craves it, lusts for it. “Ah, hah, hungh, unguh,” are the sounds she makes as her pumps into her. Sometimes he pounds her strongly, sometimes thrusts evenly, sometimes strokes slow and tender to make her whimper and claw at the drag. Sometimes he jackrabbits into her, hips fused together as he thumps, humps quickly in an animal rut. 

His favorite is when she’s facedown, holding herself up on arms and knees, and cants her hips high in the air. He slopes down and pierces her smoothly, and she jerks with the sudden penetration, feeling rough when it isn’t: he’s all silky skin and blunt, round appendage to fill her hole completely, opening and closing itself around his sweet, pleasing self. He hoses her with release, and she cries out, sluiced with him, overflowing with it. Their body fluids drip down the back of their thighs pressed together, down her front all the way up to her chest and he holds her in place, swivels and churns the last of it out.

Her drinks her down day and night, nibbles and tongues her opening, sucking on her and downing her fluids. She whimpers and moans and shrieks for more. She’s glad she lives at his house now, abandoned her empty apartment for his presence and his long, perfectly swollen dick. 

It suits him entirely. It’s long like he is, and lengthens so interestingly even more when he sees her soaked for him, skin and member extending to meet her. She plays with him, sometimes, when the desperation is less, and fondles his beautiful cock as long as she can stand it, as long as he can let her. She’s never seen such a beautiful man before, and she’s so surprised to see such a beautiful cock. It’s so round and ruddy and sweetly curved for her, and she gladly pumps herself over and over on it. She’s so pleased with his gorgeous member, and loves watching his face and eyes as he concentrates and brow wrinkles up and he comes, sometimes grunting and sometimes shouting into her. She absorbs his expressions as her body wrings him out and devotedly sucks up his offerings. 

What is surprising, and at the same instinctive gut-level is not, is how he loves fucking her. He loves her, of course he loves her, croons and laughs and talks with her. But he loves pushing his fat, round cock up in her so much, his needy sounds emerging and groaning with the joy of it. He is satiated with her on her back, her mouth suckling him in sips and gulps, holding her up on walls and in the shower and over tables. 

But he loves, adores, cannot sate himself enough plunging and plumbing her with his cock while she’s on her hands and knees, hips raised in the air for him. He sweats over her in the rut. “Ugh, urgh, hnngh, grnuh,” are the sounds he makes fucking her upturned cunt. He likes holding her hips, and he loves grabbing her breasts, groping and squeezing and rubbing them vigorously as he drives his dick into her clutching, sopping hole. He deposits into her, grunting and spewing and throwing up his load into her needy womb and juicy cunt. She cannot get enough of it.

+++

It’d never been like this for her, before. She’s never felt so ravenous and in her body, controlled by it. All she ever has to do, however, is part her legs and moan for him, and he comes to her so generously, so heatedly, so greedily.

He fucks her like a man long denied. She knows well how untrue that is, before her. Before him-and-her, they were friends. They used to talk about it: their boyfriends, what they liked, what Zach liked, what Zoe liked. They were friendly, they were kiss-friendly friends. Then Zach lost his boyfriend for a while, and she kicked her lover’s ass to the curb, and the kisses lengthened and lengthened. She crawled on top of him one time too often to hiss and moan and grind herself up to wetness, and suddenly it all snapped. He flung her on the bed and fucked her roughly until she screamed, then begged for more. They surged into each other the whole night and she woke in the afternoon throat sore, eyes sandy, body aching with sadly unfamiliar exertion. Her crotch was so sore and so unbelievably wet. She cleaned up but kept leaking all throughout the day. She changed her panties three times, soaked through with an incredible amount of semen and her own come still sloughing him off, her cunt made ripe and billowing from him.

Now, there is only the need. Her opening drips readily, twitches and hungers for him often, and he meets her with a will. 

+++

She doesn’t even notice when her body swells. She’s on the couch rubbing frantically over her clit, skirt spread under her (pants don’t fit anymore.) She’s humping her hand and squelching with it, so wet everywhere, soaking the fabric, fingers and palm up to her wrist. He comes home and turns her over, splits her open. Her face rides into the cushion where she sat, lips and nose and cheeks crushed into it, and it’s a drenched patch with her wet and her salt and her tangy scent in it. He grinds her face in it as he rides her.

+++

She is hugely obvious with it now, lithe girlish frame is gone. She works to sit up straight. Her stance is wide, not demure and delicate anymore. 

Her cunt _slathers_. Her thighs ache from pressure and longing to twine around him, her breasts balloon and sit taught for licking and groping. She seeks him out and mounts him morning, noon, and night, and still her hole cries and drools for want of his cock, for filling. It makes her tear up in the middle of the night, rocking and wanting for it. 

+++

She is lost in a daze, consumed by her body sapping and flexing, hungry for his hardness and his milk all the time now. She lifts her ass high in the air as she can, seeking his cock. She reaches one hand back to spread her inner lips open, darker now, and seeping with want. 

She’s so slimy and oozy, thick with it constantly. Her need cannot be slaked. She dreams about holding his cock in her mouth and throat, suckling on him like a baby on a teat. She dreams of him rubbing his cock over her mouth and face, thrusting and coming between her engorged breasts, stiffening and spilling onto her mountainous belly stretched with proof of their love. 

Not that he doesn’t do all of that too during the day; he does, she just dreams of it as well, and wakes cooing and swollen open for more of his ready dick. He gives it to her gladly.

He loves it. He tells her how special and needy she is for it. He loves fucking her fiercely. He casually fondles her all over their house, under the breakfast table, drifting to the den, lounging in the garden. He opens her cunt to play with her body, enjoy her wetness, and spread it all over: over his fingers and both his hands, rub it into her pubic hair, her mound, her inner thighs. She quivers and spreads her legs for him, receptive. When she forgets to wear a pantyliner, her crotch darkens through her clothes to show everyone how she can’t keep it in, to flaunt her eagerness for her lover.

He crams himself into her tight space each morning; if they’re together at noon he’ll keep it slow and clasp his hips to hers, keeping her full of his girth. At night he pushes and plunges like he’s diving through water, and then makes her keep still as he disgorges into her, using a hand to massage his balls and unload his entire daily burden into her. In return, she floods him with gusto. 

But he can’t fuck her every hour of the day. 

One time afterward, he sticks a fake cock in her and plugs her with it. She nearly sobs with desire and relief. She keeps a plug inside her often and plays with it all day long. She clenches and clamps down on it, nursing on a wonderful fullness under her enlarging belly. She saps and pools over it, covertly rocking down on it sitting in chairs for meetings, readings, luncheons. He gets her a few kinds: silicone and glass and acrylic. The textures are fascinating and different.

She prefers the glass dildo. It’s so very hard, no yield at all, and yet so sleek and smooth she can barely get purchase on it, as sopping as she gets. She grows to adore the sensations, coming home and leaning over different surfaces to twist and pump it into herself –leaning on walls, counters, one foot lifted to open herself- or simply lying back, legs spread wide as can be, feeling around under her protruding belly to rub and twist and fuck it into herself.

He leaves her to it for the most part. He gets his daily fucks in all the same, placing her favored device aside and replacing it with her favorite cock of all, anointing her insides or sometimes her belly and breasts with his pearly come. Her cunt pulses and she groans with pleasure, so hazed and lost with it, smeared over the bed as he drinks of her. Deeply fecund, she splashes likes a fountain for his tongue. 

+++

Moaning, groaning, Zoe shivers with hot pains as the child is working its way down and out of her, the midwife coaching her. She crouches in the water bath and her hips undulate over and over. She feels strangely light in the water and yet still so heavy, belly dragging her down. She rests with her head over her arms on the side of the pool and lets the warm waves lap on her back between bouts. Zach stays nearby to card damp hair out of her eyes. He brings her cool water to drink. His eyes are enormous. 

+++

Ten weeks out and she’s crying for lust. She can’t stand another day without him, another day without his beautiful cock thrusting and shooting into her slavering cunt, breaching and pinioning her, making love to her. She misses holding and touching and kissing him. 

Zach loves the child as he loves her, but holds her gaze with wary eyes. He cradles the baby in his arms, plays with the baby, discusses feeding and parenting with the nanny and with her. He doesn’t touch her. She throbs and gushes with animal desire. 

He cannot do this to her. He can’t. He can’t introduce this creature into her life and then leave her lacking. He can’t free her cunt to flow like a river and then deny her the shore she needs. He can’t bring forth this frothing, instinctive savagery that holds no propriety and then ask how she’s feeling over eggs and bacon. 

Zoe stands him down in the hallway.

She lifts her skirt over her hips. “Is this what you can’t stand anymore? Is it?” She knows her hair is glistening and moisture trails on her thighs, her body incessantly primed. His mouth goes lax, and then his eyes snap to hers. “Is it too much for you? Or are you afraid of me now?”

“I am not afraid.” Soft, resolute. 

She knocks him over. She clamors over his hard body and sharp elbows to sit on his shocked face. She grinds her lips to his. “So I’m too much for you, then,” she sneers. 

He flails for a minute. Then he grasps her hips and opens his mouth to lick. To suck. He works his mouth over her and tongue-fucks her for a long while, Zoe humping and leaking on his face. He pouts his lips around her clit and snogs her righteously. She comes wailing and arching over him, benediction washing his face.

He rolls her over and examines her while undoing his zip. His face is creamed, dripping rivulets over his chin. “So you can’t stand fucking me anymore. Is that is?” she challenges. 

His hands rip open his jeans and shove them down. He is steaming with frustration, which suits her own boiling need. Even lit up, he checks her face, nudges her opening. 

She bites his neck. He grunts and finally, finally, _finally_ knifes into her, splitting her open again like a virgin. She shrieks and he’s wordless, pounding, making sounds like “urgh, ugh, hnng, gnnuh” as he fucks his restitution into her. It doesn’t last long, his need urgent and overbearing like hers, his balls choked and drooping heavily with unspent release.

The bulbous head of his dick batters against the rim of her uterus. He spurts high and hard, thrusts sharply and jarring them both together as he rabbit-fucks an endless hot load into her: burst after burst of livid, satiating ejaculate. It’s sweet ecstasy, she moans and rips her nails into his back, reveling in every inch of the lovely, spurting cock filling her up, packed into her by her hot, hard man. She squeals and writhes, circles up her hips, and he humps even more desperately, beyond himself, slamming hips driven by the long-denied fuck instead.

Afterward, he makes her tea.

After that, he keeps her happy and her ravenous cunt full all the time. He mates her productively, juddering to fulfillment, thick pleasing cock nestling home and plentiful come blooming inside her. Her effusive body demands seeding often, welcoming him and blurting out orgasms on each ridge and dollop of his member. She swells so gladly again with child, eased and content with the love and understanding between them.


End file.
